La Neo Reina Serena y los Guardianes de la LUz
by Magui2601
Summary: Luego de la 1º Temporada: La Neo Reina Serena y un futuro diferente, una leyenda se hace real, un poder en el Universo es encontrado, mientras la vida de las Sailor Scouts sigue transcurriendo, nuevos acontecimientos surgen, la vida da muchas sorpresas. Podrán derrotar al mal, es decir a Seth. Este enemigo tiene un nuevo plan para erradicar a las Sailor Scouts de la Tierra.


**Los 13 Cristales de la Luz**

Seth: ¡Galaxia!

Ian: Si señor. Mató a todas las criaturas que usted mandó.

Seth: Eso es seguro. ¡Maldita! Seguro vino a decirles el secreto de las Piedras a esas impertinentes Sailors Scouts. Bueno que lo haga, no importa, de todos modos la Tierra sufrirá las consecuencias, cuando ellas quieran regresar, no tendrán a dónde ir. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Jade: ¿Va a destruir la Tierra Señor?

Seth: Si. Y después me encargaré de esa idiota de Sailor Moon. Se atrevió a derrotarme.

Jade: Señor, tengo una duda, ¿las Sailors Scouts deben ir a sus Planetas guardianes para obtener las Piedras?

Seth: Así es. Cada una a su Planeta. Y Allí encontrarán las Piedras.

Ian: Y porque mejor no vamos a esos Planetas y buscamos las Piedras nosotros.

Seth: No seas idiota, solo el guardián puede saber en dónde están.

Jade: Señor, tenía pensado que usted quería conquistar la Tierra.

Seth: Sí, pero me está estorbando Sailor Galaxia.

Jade: Y usted no puede luchar con ella, ahora usted tiene ventaja.

Seth: Si, pero se armaría la guerra muy pronto. Me parece que no quieres que destruya la Tierra.

Jade: Es que es un Planeta hermoso, el más hermoso de todos lo que he conocido.

Seth: entonces no lo destruiré. Bien vamos a luchar, no será fácil ganar, ahora que está Galaxia, pero al final yo siempre gano.

Ian: ¿Qué hacemos ahora mi Señor?

Seth: Contaminen de maldad el Planeta, creen un centro maligno, elijan el lugar adecuado, mientras más energía negativa haya, más ventaja tendremos. Y ellas no podrán, porque llegará un punto dónde la energía negativa será más que la energía positiva y no podrán ganar, terminarán siendo dominados por el mal.

Jasón: ¿Y nosotros?

Seth: Ustedes, quiero que las vigilen, que no salgan del Planeta, si llegan a salir mátenlas, con el solo hecho de matar a una, su objetivo no se cumplirá.

Lucius: Esta bien. Espero que nos den una buena batalla.

En el Templo todas estaban atentas escuchando el relato de Sailor Galaxia:

Sailor Galaxia: Hace tiempo existía una leyenda que se remontaba desde la creación de los Planetas y las estrellas, a cada uno de ellos se les dio una Piedra y solo podían ser usados por sus guardianes. Los guardianes lamentablemente no son eternos, por ello renacieron en cada vez que termina un ciclo de vida. Solo una vez se utilizó una de las Piedras, que fue en el Imperio de la Luna, gobernado por la Reina…

Serena:.. Serenity. (Interrumpió)

Sailor Galaxia: Exacto, tu antepasado. Y solo podía ser utilizado por los descendientes de la Luna o por su reencarnación. Tú Serena, eres la única descendiente del Imperio Lunar y por ello eso te hace ser la Guardiana del Cristal de Plata. Muéstralo Por favor.

Serena sacó el Cristal y las que estaban acompañando a Galaxia quedaron asombradas:

Sailor Lead Crow: Ese es el Cristal de Plata.

Sailor Siren: Si pude tocarlo una vez, tiene un poder sorprendente.

El Cristal brillaba como un destello en la oscuridad, si brillo era cegador y el poder que emitía era impresionante.

Sailor Galaxia: El cristal de Plata es una de las 13 Piedras de la Luz y Cristales de la Luz, hasta ahora el único que ha sido utilizado para combatir el mal, pero los restantes siguen esperando encontrar a su guardián, que de hecho hace poco ha aparecido uno de ellos. Hazte presente Emperador de la Tierra y enséñanos el Diamante de la Tierra.

Mina: Sabe todo. Nadie le dijo que se llamaba así.

Reí: qué no ves que es Sailor Galaxia.

Mina: Bueno pero eso no la hace un sabelotodo

Amy: Ya cállense las dos.

Darién se acercó a Sailor Galaxia e hizo aparecer el Diamante de la Tierra, de forma ovalada también con un poder sorprendente.

Sailor Galaxia: quiero que vean la reacción de ambas Piedras.

Tanto el Cristal de Plata como el Diamante de la Tierra brillaban más de lo que brillaban por separado, de modo que hizo que Serena se tapara los ojos por un momento.

Lita: Tienen un poder increíble.

Haruka: Nunca había visto algo así.

Michiru: ¿Pero qué pasará cuando se junten las 13 Piedras?

Sailor Galaxia: Guárdenlas, cómo verán al encontrarse las dos Piedras han reaccionado. La leyenda dice que al juntarse las 13 Piedras de la Luz, un poder extraordinario surgirá de todo el Universo y no habrá maldad que pueda vencer. Siendo los legendarios guardianes los dueños de las Piedras. Pero para conseguir esas piedras, cada guardián deberá ir hacia su respectivo Planeta, y no será nada fácil obtenerlas.

Amy: Me dirijo a usted con todo respeto, los planetas de este Sistema Solar son nueve y con el Cristal de Plata serían 10 Piedras, si cada Piedra tiene un Guardián, quiénes son los guardianes de las otras 3 Piedras faltantes.

Sailor Galaxia: Muy buena pregunta Sailor Mercury.

Amy se sorprendió al saber que ella no desconocía quién era.

Sailor Galaxia: Al principio pensé que sólo era una simple leyenda, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así. Hasta que en unos de mis viajes fui a parar a una de las estrellas más grandes de este Universo y pude sentir un Poder oculto dentro de esa estrella. Pude comprender que no solo existía guardianes para los 9 Planetas de este Sistema solar y la Luna, sino que yo también tenía la duda de quiénes serían esos 3 guardianes restantes, al sentir tal poder en esa estrella, tuve la sensación de que esa estrella tenía un guardián y me puse a investigar. Recorrí todo la galaxia y de algo me convencí, son 3 las estrellas más grandes de este Universo y juntas forman el Cinturón de Orión, llamados también como los Tres Reyes.

Seiya al escuchar eso, no salía de su asombro: Será posible.

Sailor Galaxia: No cabía duda, los tres Guardianes Restantes son los Guardianes de esas Tres Estrellas, razón por la cual me termine de convencer cuando Sailor Healer, me comentó de lo que estaba aconteciendo en la Tierra y más aún al decirme que su poder se incrementó al estar cerca del Cristal de Plata. Y al llegar Sailor Fighter y Sailor Maker, se les otorgó un poder que antes quizá no conocían.

Taiki: Eso cierto, no lo pude creer cuando pude sentir ese poder, así con que es esa es la razón.

Sailor Galaxia: si llegan a tener esas 3 Piedras en su poder Brillarán así cómo acaba de pasar con el Cristal y el Diamante.

Yaten: Pero porque antes cuando estábamos aquí, no pasó nada parecido.

Sailor Galaxia: eso fue porque no se emitía maldad alguna. Cuando mi cuerpo estaba apoderado por el Caos, estaba interesada en buscar las semillas estelares, y al mandar a las Sailor Scouts a buscarlas no se emitía energía negativa, porque toda la maldad ya estaba dentro de mi cuerpo. En cambio ahora es diferente, el Caos estaba dispersado en todo el Planeta y cada vez que los hechiceros expulsaban esa maldad la energía negativa se hacía más fuerte, a tal punto que el Cristal de Plata por sí solo no llego a funcionar. ¿Es así o no Sailor Moon?

Serena: Es verdad, recuerdo cuando tuve que sentarme y tratar de conectarme con el Cristal para que reaccionará pero no pasó nada hasta que llegó Yaten, y finalmente reaccionó y no solo eso, también aumentaron sus poderes.

Sailor Galaxia: El Cristal necesitaba sentir a uno de ellos cerca.

Reí: Pero si nosotros también somos guardianes porque no reaccionó con nosotros.

Sailor Galaxia: Porque hay una conexión entre las estrellas y la Luna que no tienen nada que ver con los Planetas, verán la Luna no es un Planeta, sino una estrella gigante. Y como El Cristal de Plata es la Piedra de una estrella, y al ser el único en ese momento, al llegar Sailor Healer, hicieron contacto. Si el Diamante hubiera aparecido antes de que vinieran las Sailor Star Lights, es lógico que reaccionara como hace un momento, porque el contacto es de Piedra a Piedra y no de Piedra a Guardián. Pero se preguntarán, ¿por qué reaccionó con el guardián de una estrella, no teniendo la Piedra? Porque entre las estrellas hay una conexión estelar, ya sean piedras o guardianes de las estrellas. Esa es la razón.

Serena: Y ahora, qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Sailor Galaxia: El diamante de la Tierra puso a prueba a su guardián, y resistió. No todas las Piedras van a imponer la misma prueba, esas piedras pertenecen a Planetas diferentes. Y tienen que resistir porque es la única forma de ganar. Lo de anoche, solo fue un juego para Seth. Esas Criaturas que él mandó son sólo juguetes, los hechiceros y los demonios más fuertes serán sus verdaderos oponentes.

Sailor Tin Nyanko: Entonces sí que necesitan encontrar rápido esas Piedras, porque por lo que vi, si esas criaturas eran insignificantes y ustedes agonizaron, no quiero imaginarme cuando peleen con los demás.

Reí: qué directa es.

Amy: Tiene razón, no fuimos capaces de resistir la pelea.

Lita: Es cierto. Fuimos derrotadas en un instante.

Sailor Galaxia: De seguro van a atacar y necesito que algunas de ustedes se queden aquí para proteger la Tierra.

Haruka: ¿Algunas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sailor Galaxia: Deben hacer lo posible para conseguir esas Piedras.

Amy: Debemos ir a los Planetas guardianes.

Sailor Galaxia: Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ustedes son las guardianas, recuerden que todo está en su mente.

Mina: Hagamos la Tele transportación.

Amy: Pero iremos todas, en Marte la temperatura es muy elevada, no resistiremos mucho tiempo.

Lita: Pero Reí quizás lo haga.

Serena: ¿Y nosotras que? Nos quedamos en el espacio, esperándola.

Setzuna: Pueden utilizar un campo de energía, y así estarán protegidas.

Amy: Es cierto, pero nosotras no contamos con esa habilidad.

Hotaru: Pero yo sí.

Serena: Pero va a ser mucho para ti, eres una niña.

Hotaru: No te preocupes, yo puedo resistir eso y más.

Sailor Galaxia: ¡Alto! No necesariamente tienen que ir todas, algunas deben quedarse. Inners vayan y busquen las Piedras, junto a Hotaru. Las demás quiero que se queden.

Reí: ¿Bueno y cuando nos vamos?

Amy: ¿Ya mismo?

Seiya: Qué lástima que no podré acompañarlas.

Taiki: Si, es una verdadera pena.

Yaten: Nosotros también debemos ir a donde se encuentran las estrellas, más grandes.

Sailor Galaxia: Así es, la única desventaja de esto es que se encuentran dispersas en este Sistema Solar. Les recomiendo que vayan a sus casas descansen y después de unas horas, partir.

Reí: Bueno entonces vengan les enseñare en donde serán sus habitaciones, como el templo es grande, no habrá problema de espacio.

Netzu: Ahhh, que bueno.

Akane Karazuma: Menos mal, no quisiera tener que compartir una habitación con la desordenada de Netzu.

Netzu: ¡Qué te pasa!

Reiko (Sailor salen): Calma no peleen, yo no tengo problema en compartir la habitación, qué amable eres. Muchas Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Reí: No no es nada, es lo menos que podrías hacer ustedes nos están ayudando.

Nicolás: Ya están las habitaciones listas, señorita Reí.

Reí: Perfecto.

Netsu: te diste cuenta, ese muchacho es muy apuesto.

Tin Nyanko: Hay Netzu. Qué enamoradiza.

Reí: Vengan les mostraré.

Netzu se le acercó a Nicolás:

Netzu: Hola mi nombre es Netzu, un placer conocerte.

Nicolás: Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nicolás.

Netzu: Ah, Nicolás, espero que nos llevemos bien durante mi estadía en el templo.

Nicolás: Si, sí.

Reí: ¡Nicolás! Que haces, haz tu trabajo. Netzu, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Serena: Se ve que Reí, a pesar de todo es muy celosa.

Mina: Si. Es que no lo quiere admitir a ella le gusta Nicolás, pero es muy orgullosa.

Serena: Lo que me preocupa en este momento es Haruka.

Mina: No te preocupes, ya se le va a pasar.

Serena: No quisiera que estemos distanciadas por este asunto. ¿Tan malo es que me haya enamorado de Seiya? Tengo miedo sabes, de que sea la primera de otras más personas en oponerse. No quisiera pensar en ello, pero Haruka me ha dado vuelta la cara. Esta situación es desastrosa, Haruka es una de mis mejores amigas y no quisiera perderla, pero tampoco quiero perderlo a él.

Mina: Tú nunca te das por vencida, y sé que vas a insistir para que Haruka y tú sean amigas como antes y termine aceptando a Seiya.

Por otra parte del templo se encontraba Seiya, Taiki y Yaten:

Yaten: y ahora que es lo que vas a hacer, Serena tiene serios problemas con Tenoh.

Seiya: Tendrá que aceptarlo a como dé lugar.

Taiki: Pero tú sabes bien que ella no va a ser la única en oponerse. ¿Qué harás?

Seiya: No lo sé. No quisiera tener que tomar esa decisión, ya que pasaré a ser un terrícola más y para nada útil. Pero si no me queda opción lo haré. No quiero perderla.

Yaten: Es una verdadera pena, un desperdicio de poder. Si es que llegas a ser un terrícola.

Sintieron venir a dos presencias:

Seiya: ¿Qué quieres? (Dijo algo molesto)

Haruka: No creas que te has salido con la tuya, no puedo hacer nada ante los sentimientos de Serena hacia ti. Pero has un poco de consciencia, de verdad crees que la estás beneficiando. Serás un mortal y te cuidará, serás un estorbo para ella. Sabes perfectamente que ella tiene una gran responsabilidad, y tú, lo arruinarás todo.

Seiya: lo que quieres es que la abandone, lamento no concederte el deseo pero no puedo. Más bien dicho no quiero. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, qué sea de otro planeta o que luche por la persona que amo?

Haruka: Te luces conmigo, solo piensa en el futuro de ella contigo…

Michiru: Ya basta Haruka! Vámonos.

Ante la mirada tan fría de Haruka hacia este, se marchó.

Seiya: Cielos, sí que se pone pesada, creo que nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo.

Yaten: Seiya, ya me quiero ir, después de todo tenemos una gira y no la podemos suspender.

Taiki: Es cierto ya hay que hacer los preparativos. Viajamos en unas 2 semanas.

Yaten: Excelente eso ayudará-

Seiya: ¿A qué?

Yaten: A nada. Que esperan andando.

Seiya: Pero yo debo ir a…

Yaten: Vamos (Dio a su hermano varios empujones) vamos.

Seiya: Despedirme de…

Yaten: … de nadie, vamos, vamos.

Seiya: Esta bien, no tenemos tanta prisaaaa.

Con un estirón de la mano se lo llevó rápidamente fuera del templo.

Taiki: Hay, ni modo creo que les falta madurar, después de todo tendré que seguirlos.

Serena: Oigan, y Seiya.

Mina: Ya se fueron.

Serena: Pero…

Mina: debe tener muchos asuntos que hacer, recuerda que es una estrella, y no me refiero a esas estrellas, porque él es una estrella, sino a la estrella famosa, o sea que es una celebridad, me entienden cierto? Es una estrella…

Amy: Si ya te entendí.

Lita: Porque dices varias veces estrellas.

Mina: Eh, para que entiendan, son ESTRELLAS!

-¡ Ya!

Mina: Bueno, qué carácter.

Reí: Hay hasta que se acomodaron, no pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado.

Pero Nicolás no había salido aun.

Reí: Ese Nicolás- (Un poco fastidiosa)

Serena: ¿Pasa algo Reí?

Reí: no. No pasa nada.

Lita: MMM celos.

Reí: ¿De qué hablas? Eso no es cierto, él a mí no me gusta.

Mina: Bueno me voy a seguir preparando la canción…

Serena: Si que eres dedicada con esas cosas.

Mina: Nos vemos

Lita: ¿Qué le pasa?

Amy: Creo que se refugia en la música.

Serena: Mina tiene la sensación de que Yaten siente algo por ella, pero ratos le da la sensación de odio hacia ella. Esa confusión la tiene así.

Lita: él tiene un carácter difícil.

Amy: Me parece bien lo que hace, es una manera de expresarse… de todos modos la misma Mina sabe que la posibilidad de estar juntos es algo difícil.

Serena: yo creo que hay que buscarle la vuelta.

Lita: Y tú con Seiya, bien guardadito te lo tenías ¿eh?

Serena: Qué les puedo decir, ni yo sé cómo pasó, lo único que sé es que estoy muy bien con él.

Mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Amy: Me alegro Serena. Bueno más allá de lo de Haruka, lo que importa es tu felicidad.

Serena: Te juro que no quiero que nos alejemos de ellas por esto. Pero ella es tan obstinada y tan terca. Y sobre todo muy cerrada en su manera de pensar, lo que sé es que el tiempo es un buen mediador. Ojala que sí.

Lita: Reí, que te pasa estas muy callada.

Amy: ¿Estas bien? Es por…

Reí: perdóneme es que es la primera vez que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. No estamos yendo a un lugar de la Tierra sino es Marte. Y por más temor que me dé, yo sé que debo ser fuerte…

Serena: Vamos a estar contigo, no estás sola.

Reí: Gracias amigas. Bueno vayan y prepárense para esta noche.

Rápidamente las horas pasaron y en la oficina del señor Kovaiashi:

-chicos he recibido un anuncio, de su disquera, hay una chica que al parecer tiene mucho potencial, pero aún está sumergida en el mar de personas, y necesita salir a flote.

Taiki: No sé exactamente a quién se refiere.

-no la conozco. Pero va a la preparatoria junto con ustedes. Sé que su escuela pronto va a participar de una competencia nacional de música, deben tener ustedes algún estudio en la preparatoria ¿no es así?

Yaten: que su hija no le contó. En la escuela hay un club de música.

-no hablo mucho con ella. Es muy reservada en sus asuntos. Bien y el concurso es en dos semanas coincidentemente con la gira, pero yo quiero escuchar a esa chica, me han dicho que tiene mucho talento y le gusta mucho, entonces de seguro va a participar, voy a estar en ese concurso, va a durar dos días.

Yaten: ¿Será Mina? Es la única quien audicionó con nuestra disquera. ¿Qué tendrá pensado el señor Kovaiashi? (Entre si pensó)

-Bueno si es que es así como dicen, tengo una propuesta muy interesante con ustedes.

Yaten: oh no, no sé porque pero no quiero, no, porque tengo esta sensación de nervios con esta niña. Pero Mina no puede ser, no está al nivel nuestro. Pero si es así, yo no soy como Seiya, no sacrificaré nada de lo que tengo. Lamentablemente sé quién me puede ayudar. (Siguió pensando)

-eso les quería comunicar harán la gira luego de esa competencia. Bueno eso era todo, muchachos. Vayan a descansar.

Ian: Este es el lugar, aquí reuniremos energía.

Jade: ¿Un negocio de audífonos?

Ian: Están de moda, los contaminaremos con la magia que nos dio el Señor Seth, y quienes lo compren y lo usen, transmitirán toda su energía.

Jade: Esta bien, pero esa gente va a morir si lo usa con frecuencia.

Ian: No te preocupes, de a poco va a ser el procedimiento…

Eran las 21 Hs.

En el templo estaban reunidas las Sailor Inners, Sailor Saturn junto con Galaxia y sus Sailors:

Sailor Galaxia: No tengan miedo, el campo de energía debe sostener solo a las restantes en cuanto a ti Mars, debes tener presente que todo está en tu mente, no te dejes caer. Tu propio Planeta te guiará. Nosotros estaremos al pendiente de que nadie las interrumpa en su objetivo.

Reí: Yo lo lograré, tengo que lograrlo.

Tomadas de la mano:

-destino Marte, _**"Tele trasportación de las Sailors"**_

(Dijeron)


End file.
